creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Contents
Welcome to the contents page, if a new page is added or created please add it to the contents page, as it will be an easy to navigate to said page. This page will include sub headings for each section, arranged alphabetically in said sub heading. When the difference between subheading and consequential sub heading below is indistinguishable, add number so it is clear that another sub heading is created. The two pages not in the list include Creation Universe Wikia, Evilness and vile and horror, and darn right bitches Bitches Companies Earth Companies # Firsgate # Kentech # The UK Film Industry # UKSC Countries Earth #United Kingdom Entertainment Movies and Film Firsgate 'Non serial' #Cities of Metal 'Discworld' In order of release: #The Colour of Magic (Movie) 'League of Extraordinary People' In order of release: #Telephathnetic: The Start Scripts #Script: Colour of Magic (Movie) Racing Aerial Races Ground Races Liquid Based Races Space Races #Gulvani Space Race Sport Cricket Norfolk Cricket Team Norfolks's 2017 County Campionship Season # Norfolk Vs Worcestershire: 2017 CC England Cricket Team England Vs Australia: 2019 Ashes: # Test 1 # Test 2 # Test 3 # Test 4 # Test 5 England Vs South Africa 2019/2020 Basil D'Oliveira Trophy # Basil D'Oliveira Trophy: Test One Big Bash League: # Big Bash League 2019/2020 * Round One: 1. Adelaide Strikers Vs Brisbane Heat Cricket World Cup: 2019 Cricket World Cup: # Group Stage Matches: * England Vs Bangladesh Football World Cups #Russia 2018 World Cup Tennis Grand Slam Wimbledon # 2018 Wimbledon Championships Draws # Men's Singles Education Universities # University of Mars =Events, Exhibitions and Tours= Tours #I look and see the back of my head Tour Olympics #Athens Olympics: 1896 #Paris Olympics: 1900 #St. Louis Olympics: 1904 #London Olympics: 1908 #Stockholm Olympics: 1912 #Antwerp Olympics: 1920 #Paris Olympics: 1924 #Amsterdam Olympics: 1928 #Los Angeles Olympics: 1932 #Berlin Olympics: 1936 #London Olympics: 1948 #Helsinki Olympics: 1952 #Melbourne Olympics: 1956 #Rome Olympics: 1960 #Tokyo Olympics: 1964 #Mexico City Olympics: 1968 #Munich Olympics: 1972 #Montreal Olympics: 1976 #Moscow Olympics: 1980 #Los Angeles Olympics: 1984 #Seoul Olympics: 1988 #Barcelona Olympics: 1992 #Atlanta Olympics: 1996 #Sydney Olympics: 2000 #Athens Olympics: 2004 #Beijing Olympics: 2008 #London Olympics: 2012 #Rio Olympics: 2016 #Tokyo Olympics: 2020 #??? Olympics: 2024 #??? Olympics: 2028 #Global Olympics: 2032 #Cairo Olympics: 2036 #Zurich Olympics: 2048 #New York Olympics: 2052 #Christchurch Olympics: 2056 #Mumbai Olympics: 2060 #Sankt-Petersburg Olympics: 2064 #Birmingham Olympics: 2068 #Buenos Aires Olympics: 2072 #Cape Town Olympics: 2076 #Stockholm Olympics: 2080 #Marseille Olympics: 2084 #Shanghai Olympics: 2088 #Ottawa Olympics: 2092 #Perth Olympics:2096 #Frankfurt Olympics: 2100 #Seoul Olympics: 2104 #Kinshasa Olympics: 2108 #Denver Olympics: 2112 #London Olympics: 2116 #Istanbul Olympics: 2120 #Tokyo Olympics: 2124 #Paris Olympics: 2128 #Global Olympics: 2132 #Santiago Olympics: 2136 Winter Olympics Factions #Daemokian Empire #Earth Empire #Fard Imperium #Terra Earth # Ubzecky Order Fame Humans Political # Ryan Williams Music # Daniel Masto Records # John Mecon Sport #Jack Flow #Michael McAllistar # Myles McAllistar #Zac McAllistar # Bryan Oakwell # Jack Rambon # Alfred Small # Leonard Smith Career Statistics # Bryan Oakwell's Career Statistics # Leonard Smith's Career Statistics Career's: Bryan Oakwell's: Bryan Oakwell's Singles Career # 2018 Season Alfred Small's: # 2019/2020 Season # 2020/20201 Season Leonard Smith's: Singles Career Doubles Career Top 10 Wins # 2018 Season # 2019 Season # 2020 Season Tothoriumons Crime # Ringofern Groups Forces #Earth Galactic Force #S.T.R.I.T #UKSSF Other #Supernova Alliance Terrorism #C group #Humanity Defence Group Lists # Earth Empire Members #Firsgate: List of Films Nature #Science Biology # Glungs Chemistry Physics # Cyconova # Green Hole # Light Speed # Portolisation Planets Colonized #Proxima B Inhabited #Earth #Krancton #Wyhad Uninhabited #Bango #Bodresho #Dango =Politics and Political events= Earth # Politics of Earth 2020 - 2100 UK General Elections: # 1983 UK Election # 1987 UK Election # 1992 UK Election # 1997 UK Election # 2001 UK Election # 2005 UK Election # 2010 UK Election # 2015 UK Election # 2017 UK Election # 2020 UK Election # 2024 UK Election # 2028 UK Election # 2032 UK Election #2036 UK Election # 2040 UK Election Results of the United Kingdom general elections, by parliamentary constituency # Results of the United Kingdom general election, 2028 by parliamentary constituency Bills Created by the UK Governments # Bills created by UK Parliament: 2028-2032 Earth Empire #Riaklid Human First Contact Ships Earth Empire # ESS Spring Ship Classes #Britain class #Japan class Stations and Structures Earth Empire # Scarlet Station Stellar Objects and Masses #Ginto Belt Species Animal #Daemokians #Drenze #Filiums #Garlin #Humans #Kranctons #Riaklids #Tothoriumons #Ulinase Bacterial Plant Viral Systems #Guager system #Sirius System #Sol System Technology Weaponary #Martian Tripod #Terraforming Racer Universes # Human Empire Universe # Ulinase Argal Universe # Universe Prime Wars and Conflicts Intergalactic #Battle of the Kiridian Broadcasting Satellite #Battle of the Oort Cloud #First Fard Earth War #Massacre of Dilodian #Second Fard Earth War Planetary 1.Earth # Second Korean War # World War 3 Category:Blog posts